


О снежных демонах и опасности гостеприимства

by MsFruehling



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 鬼灯の冷徹 | Hoozuki no Reitetsu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFruehling/pseuds/MsFruehling
Summary: Работа демона - сложная и непредсказуемая. Например, возвращаясь домой после тяжелого рабочего дня, можно встретить излишне любопытных чужаков. Отвязаться от которых не так-то и просто. Да и стоит ли?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 2





	О снежных демонах и опасности гостеприимства

**Author's Note:**

> В свое оправдание могу сказать только одно: я долго балансировала на грани, придерживаясь любимого пейринга, но… все же не удержалась. И сорвалась.  
> Все герои только из "Баскетбола Куроко", а вот мир я позаимствовала из аниме "Хладнокровный Ходзуки"- черной комедии о буднях демонов. Это в качестве небольшого предупреждения для тех, кто не знаком с этим аниме.

Взглянув на серое, пасмурное небо, он лениво подумал, что скоро снова начнется метель. И вряд ли она прекратится в ближайшие несколько дней. А значит, в следующий раз стоит захватить с собой метелку. Кивнув собственным мыслям, он поудобнее перехватил ледяную дубинку и продолжил путь.  
Вокруг стояла тишина, лишь где-то далеко заунывно гудел ветер. Но и он не был способен нарушить привычное безмолвие – обитатели давно привыкли к нему, перестав замечать. Поэтому-то поскрипывание снега под тяжелыми шагами в этой удивительной тишине прозвучало оглушительно громко, заставив его вздрогнуть и вскинуть голову, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Метель уже началась, но еще не вошла в полную силу, поэтому мелкие снежинки плавно кружились в воздухе, позволив разглядеть в стороне от не видимой ни кому кроме него самого тропинки две темные фигуры. Их движения, размываемые снежной вуалью, показались ему дерганными и какими-то странными.   
Склонив голову чуть набок, он окинул фигуры еще одним внимательным взглядом, а потом скользнул в сторону от тропинки, направившись навстречу фигурам – чужаки редко показывались в этих местах.  
Подобравшись поближе, он различил отчетливое клацанье зубов и недовольное шмыганье, прерываемое осипшими от холода голосами. Голоса в основном выдавали одни ругательства, обвиняя друг друга в окружающем холоде. Что было совершенно нелепо – в ледяном аду и должно было быть холодно. Точно так же как в горячем аду всегда царила жара, а в раю погода была всегда ласковой и приятной. По крайней мере, так было написано в книгах, которые он читал – сам он ледяной ад не покидал ни разу.  
Подойдя еще ближе, он, наконец, разглядел две приплясывающие от холода фигуры, узнав в них демонов. Очевидно из одного из горячих адов. Демоны были высокими и выглядели бы довольно внушительно, если бы не ежились, обхватив себя руками, и не хлюпали посиневшими от холода носами.  
У одного из них были темно-красные волосы, становящиеся почти черными у самых корней, и смешные раздвоенные брови над красными же глазами. Сейчас и волосы, и брови, и ресницы демона были припорошены снегом, почти скрывая настоящие цвета, но время от времени он недовольно тряс головой, сбрасывая прилипчивые снежинки.  
Второй демон мог бы сойти за местного, если бы не постоянная дрожь от холода, выдававшая, что почти посиневшая кожа – это не природный цвет. А вот волосы и глаза у него были темно-синими, как вздымавшиеся где-то на горизонте покрытые льдом горы.  
Оба демона кутались в пятнистые шкуры, едва ли способные спасти от мороза – слишком маленькими были одежды, почти не скрывавшие замерзших тел. Да и мех неизвестного животного был не достаточно густым и плотным. И временами размахивали большими шипастыми дубинами, очевидно пытаясь согреться. Или все же подраться?   
Мотнув головой, он подошел еще ближе, ожидая, когда демоны его заметят, но они продолжали пялиться вперед, смешно хлопая заледенелыми ресницами и пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь сквозь кружащиеся все быстрее снежинки.  
\- Добрый день, - решил первым поздороваться он, отчего оба демона смешно подпрыгнули и, перехватив дубинки, принялись испуганно озираться вокруг.  
Вздохнув и покачав головой – его часто не замечали – он встал прямо перед чужаками, повторив свое приветствие.   
\- Да чтоб тебя! Ты откуда здесь взялся? – вскрикнул красноволосый демон.  
\- Ты кто такой? – одновременно с ним выпалил его спутник.  
\- Я – демон и живу здесь, - ответил он, едва заметно усмехнувшись нелепым вопросам, - а что вы делаете в ледяном аду? Ваша одежда совсем не подходит для нашей погоды.  
\- Ты совсем не похож на демона! – нахмурился демон с красными волосами, не спуская с него подозрительного взгляда.  
Подавив легкое раздражение, он ладонью убрал упавшие на лоб голубые локоны. К едва заметным выпуклым рожкам на лбу тут же прикоснулось два посиневших от холода пальца.  
\- Настоящие, - кивнул синеволосый демон.  
\- Точно, хотя я никогда не видел таких демонов, - согласился его спутник.  
В этот раз с раздражением справиться ему не удалось, и оно просочилось в голос, когда он сказал:  
\- Я тоже не встречал еще таких демонов, как вы.  
\- То есть? Мы самые обычные демоны!  
\- Настоящие!  
\- И глупые. Потому что только глупец сунется в ледяной ад почти голым, если он, конечно, не местный, - фыркнул он, выразительным взглядом окинув съежившиеся фигуры.  
\- Мы не собирались сюда!  
\- Да и с какой стати нам вообще посещать ледяной ад?  
\- Тогда что вы здесь делаете?  
На этот вопрос демоны почему-то сразу не ответили, насупившись и обменявшись недовольными взглядами.  
\- Это наказание, - неохотно буркнул красноволосый демон.  
\- За драку, хотя… какая там драка, - добавил его спутник, - так небольшая потасовка.  
\- И как будто в первый раз, - возмутился красноволосый, - Имаеши совсем озверел.  
Окинув демонов еще одним внимательным взглядом, он пожал плечами и повернулся: в том, что странные чужаки заслужили наказание, он почему-то не сомневался, хотя не мог понять, почему неизвестный Имаеши посчитал ледяной ад достаточным наказанием. Тем более, вышвырнув своих подопечных так близко к поселению.  
\- Эй, ты куда это? – раздался полный недовольства голос.  
\- Домой, я закончил работу на сегодня, - ответил он, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Ты не можешь оставить нас здесь!  
Вообще-то мог. Демоны, даже из горячего ада, едва ли погибли бы здесь от холода, и рано или поздно вышли бы к какому-то жилью. Хотя, с учетом направления, в котором они двигались, то скорее поздно, но… опять же небольшая прогулка их явно не убила бы. Как бы жалко не выглядели продрогшие, покрывшиеся мурашками тела демонов, он прекрасно видел, насколько сильны были оба.  
\- Мелкий паршивец! – недовольно прорычал один из демонов.  
\- Да, не думал, что в ледяном аду живут такие негостеприимные демоны. И так ненавидят чужаков из горячих адов.  
\- Мы не испытываем ненависти к демонам из горячих адов, - тут же возразил он, - но я не считаю правильным оспаривать решение вашего руководителя и мешать его наказанию.  
\- Ты же даже не знаешь, за что нас наказали! – возмутился красноволосый демон.  
\- Не знаю, - кивнул он, - а потому и не могу вмешаться.  
\- И не надо, - фыркнул синеволосый, - мы просто пойдем за тобой.  
Едва заметная улыбка скользнула по его губам – наивные пришельцы верили, что смогут следовать за ним сквозь усиливавшуюся метель. После того, как не замечали его, пока он буквально не столкнулся с ними.   
Видимо демоны это тоже вспомнили, потому что красноволосый взволнованно предложил:  
\- Тогда надо поймать его, а то улизнет. Такой мелкий и бледный – его и от снежинки не отличишь.  
\- Ты прав, - согласился его спутник, - еще и волосы почти такого же цвета, как эти глыбы льда.  
Продолжая едва заметно улыбаться, он немного ускорил шаги, но пришельцев все же недооценил, потому что уже через пару шагов почувствовал на себе хватку сильных рук. Ловкие пальцы выхватили его ледяную дубинку из ладони, еще до того, как он успел ею замахнуться. А в следующее мгновение он оказался висящим на широком плече синеволосого демона, небрежно придерживающего его под коленями.  
\- Какой-то он совсем легкий, - заметил тот.  
\- Не сжимай слишком сильно, - обеспокоено выпалил его спутник, - вдруг он растает. Руки такие тонкие, что аж светятся.  
Его ладонь оказалась в руке хмуро разглядывавшего его красноволосого демона.   
Вскинув брови, он внимательно пригляделся к демону, надеясь, что тот шутит, но озадаченное выражение красных глаз убедило его в том, что тот был совершенно серьезен. Закатив глаза, он покачал головой, а потом тяжело вздохнул, сдаваясь.  
\- Ты идешь не в ту сторону, - проговорил он, - поверни направо за следующей ледяной глыбой.  
\- И куда мы придем? – подозрительно поинтересовался демон.  
\- Ко мне домой, - ответил он, - а еще лучше опусти меня на землю, в такую метель вы никогда не сможете найти здесь дорогу.  
Какое-то время демоны что-то обдумывали, а потом он снова оказался на земле, с двух сторон стиснутый высокими фигурами. Обе его руки оказались зажаты в чужих сильных ладонях.  
\- Веди, ледышка, - скомандовал синеволосый демон.  
\- Меня зовут Куроко, - вздернув бровь, представился он, - и это вам грозит превратиться в ледышки.  
На это демоны лишь фыркнули, что, впрочем, вышло совсем не убедительно, учитывая сотрясающую их дрожь, и то, что он прекрасно ощущал насколько холодные у них руки.  
До его небольшого домика они добрались без приключений, однако метель к этому моменту разыгралась не на шутку, потихоньку превращаясь в настоящий снежный шторм. Захлопнув за ними дверь и отрезав завывания ветра, красноволосый демон облегченно выдохнул и принялся стряхивать налипший снег. Его спутник последовал его примеру, и Куроко, наконец-то оказался на свободе.  
Отряхнув светлое кимоно и стянув пушистые наушники, он двинулся вглубь своего небольшого домика, собираясь разжечь камин – чтобы там ни думали глупые демоны из горячего ада, он не был ледышкой и не таял от тепла.   
К тому моменту, когда он убрал принесенный в домик снег и зажег огни, оба незваных гостя уже сидели возле камина, протягивая к нему озябшие и руки, и время от времени толкались, пытаясь отпихнуть друг друга от огня. Покачав головой, Куроко озадаченно нахмурился и стал проверять свои припасы – он не был уверен, что у него в доме найдется достаточно еды, чтобы накормить двух демонов.   
Его опасения оказались не напрасны: красноволосый демон по имени Кагами ел больше, чем кто-либо из всех, кого Куроко знал. Он даже удивился, что с таким аппетитом демон еще не превратился в нечто заплывшее жиром. Однако от едкого замечания все же удержался – Кагами оказался еще и искусным поваром, превратив нехитрые запасы в его доме в лучший ужин, что ему доводилось пробовать.  
\- Ты снежный демон? – лениво поинтересовался Аомине – демон с синими волосами, развалившись на полу у самого огня.  
\- Да, - Куроко кивнул, наблюдая за гостями и размышляя, что в его небольшом домике стало на удивление жарко. Демоны не только щедро подкладывали дрова в камин, пытаясь отогреться, но еще и сами как будто полыхали жаром. Посиневшие тела согрелись, и кожа вернула свой естественный цвет: золотистый у Кагами и намного более темный, но такой же теплый на вид у Аомине.  
\- И вы все такие? – спросил красноволосый, ногой отпихивая спутника и усаживаясь поближе к камину: демон убрал и даже вымыл всю посуду после ужина.  
\- Какие? – не понял Куроко, склонив голову к плечу.  
\- Ну… такие мелкие и бледные, как будто прозрачные, - неопределенно ответил Кагами, взъерошив волосы, - тебя и не разглядеть на фоне… вашего ледяного ада.  
Куроко нахмурился, не зная, обижаться ли ему на замечание демона, а потом все же решил, что не стоит – его гости явно не были умнейшими из демонов. К тому же справедливости ради стоит отметить, что демонам из горячих адов действительно мало что было известно о его родине.  
\- У всех снежных демонов светлые волосы и глаза, а еще бледная кожа, - пояснил он, - но не все живущие в ледяных адах являются снежными демонами. Среди нас бывают и другие.  
\- И ты не растаешь от тепла? – поинтересовался Аомине.  
\- Нет, - немного помолчав, пытаясь скрыть веселье, ответил Куроко, - не растаю. Но в жаре мне, наверное, будет не очень комфортно. Также как и вам не очень понравился холод.  
\- Ну не так уж у вас тут и холодно, - хмыкнул Кагами, - особенно, если правильно одеться. Ты вот даже уши под мехом прячешь.  
\- Это не от холода, - мотнул головой Куроко, - они приглушают звуки, а у меня очень тонкий слух. Холод мне не страшен.  
\- Да, ветер завывает очень противно, я бы тоже не отказался от затычек, - фыркнул Аомине и громко зевнул, - где у тебя кровать, Куроко?  
Голубоволосый демон удивленно замер, не сразу найдясь с ответом.  
\- Она в моей спальне, - наконец, произнес он, - но там нет камина и холоднее, чем здесь. К тому же, там буду спать я. Вам я сейчас принесу шкуры, и устраивайтесь возле камина.  
\- Ну ладно, тащи шкуры, - пожал плечами синеволосый, потягиваясь и отпихивая не ожидавшего такой подлянки Кагами от камина.  
Недовольно зарычав, тот бросился на спутника, и между ними завязалась небольшая потасовка, больше похожая на нелепую возню, так как ни один не хотел покидать теплого местечка возле камина. Понаблюдав какое-то время за странными демонами, Куроко пожал плечами и отправился за шкурами. Он начинал понимать неизвестного Имаеши, очевидно, вышвырнувшего его незваных гостей за постоянные драки. К сожалению, метод он выбрал не очень удачный, потому что даже холод ледяных адов явно не остудил спорщиков.  
Утром незваные гости никуда не делись, и он застал их спящими перед потухшим камином. Тесно прижавшись спинами друг к другу и замотавшись в шкуры по самые макушки.  
Невольно улыбнувшись, Куроко тихонько выскользнул из домика, собираясь пополнить припасы. Снаружи по-прежнему бушевала вьюга.  
Когда он вернулся, его встретили два хмурых демона, тут же набросившись на него с расспросами и недовольными упреками. Которые быстро сошли на нет, стоило им разглядеть еду в принесенной сумке. Кагами тут же вызвался приготовить завтрак, сетуя на скудность припасов, а Аомине развалился перед снова разожженным камином – Куроко подумал, что ему придется пополнять еще и запас дров – листая одну из хранившихся в его доме книг. Чужаки оказались наглыми демонами и довольно быстро привыкли чувствовать себя в его домике, как у себя дома.  
Но оставаться одни не захотели и, обмотавшись шкурами, отправились с ним на работу, зачем-то прихватив дубинки.  
\- Твоя дубинка изо льда? – спросил Кагами, отплевываясь от залетавших в рот снежинок – метель хоть и немного стихла, все еще продолжала бушевать. И к вечеру их ожидал новый снежный шторм.  
\- Да, - кивнул Куроко.  
\- А почему она не тает? Она всю ночь пролежала в доме. И не разбивается.  
\- Это очень древний лед, его так просто не расплавить и не разбить, - пояснил Куроко.  
Какое-то время они продолжали молча продираться сквозь снег, а потом прозвучал недовольный голос Аомине.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, куда идешь?  
\- Я здесь всю жизнь живу и уже давно работаю, - пожал плечами Куроко и слегка улыбнулся, зная, что никто из его спутников этой улыбки не заметит.  
\- А что ты делаешь? Я не видел здесь душ умерших, - озадаченно поскреб макушку Кагами, тут же поежившись от вихря снежинок просочившегося под шкуры.  
\- Потому что ты не знаешь, куда смотреть, Кагами-кун, - ответил Куроко, - и в ледяных адах демоны занимаются тем же, чем и вы у себя – мы пытаем грешников.   
\- Ну не знаю, твоей дубинкой разве что пощекотать можно, - фыркнул Аомине, - некоторым извращенцам это даже понравится.  
Кагами согласно хмыкнул, а Куроко на мгновение задумался о том, чтобы бросить самодовольных чужаков и скрыться за снежными вихрями. Возможно, он так и поступил бы, но они добрались до нужного ему места.   
Остановившись возле невысокой ледяной глыбы, он стянул наушники и прижался ухом ко льду.  
\- Ты что делаешь, идиот? – вырвалось у Кагами, - ухо примерзнет и оторвется.  
Куроко едва удержался от смеха, но ничего не сказал, без труда отлипнув от глыбы, чтобы перейти к следующей и снова прижаться ко льду.  
\- У него, наверное, кожа слишком холодная, - предположил Аомине.  
Демоны не спускали с него внимательных взглядов, следя за каждым движением, что немного нервировало Куроко. Он не привык к такому вниманию. Его даже сородичи редко замечали, хотя не все снежные демоны отличались такой невзрачной внешностью. Видимо, это была лишь его особенность, и он уже привык к своей невидимости, научившись извлекать из нее выгоду.   
Но два неожиданных гостя, по какой-то причине не спешивших вернуться в свой ад, пусть Куроко и намекнул, что может провести их туда, ходили за ним по попятам, задавая глупые вопросы и рассматривая, как какую-то диковинку. И если поначалу он недоумевал и даже злился, то спустя некоторое время понял, что ему приятно такое внимание.  
\- Куроко, что ты делаешь? – не выдержал затянувшегося молчания Кагами.  
\- Мы уже битый час ходим от одной ледяной глыбы к другой, и ты прикладываешься к каждой из них, - поддержал его спутник, недовольно потирая ухо – заскучавший демон решил последовать его примеру и тоже приник ухом к ледяной глыбе, чтобы предсказуемо примерзнуть. К счастью, свою ошибку он осознал вовремя и успел отшатнуться, всего лишь сдерев часть кожи.  
Куроко позволил себе тогда рассмеяться, укрывшись за ближайшим ледяным осколком, а вьюга заглушила его тихий голос.  
\- И зачем тебе метла? – снова спросил красноволосый, помахав зажатой в руке метелкой.  
Отлипнув от очередной глыбы, Куроко сделал шаг назад и, покосившись на своих спутников, принялся дуть на голубоватый лед. Скучающие демоны мгновенно подобрались и придвинулись поближе к нему, наблюдая за его действиями. В какой-то момент они почти одновременно сунули пальцы в едва заметный поток, чтобы тут же с воплями отскочить прочь. Снежный демон резко захлопнул рот и недовольно глянул на ненормальных, покачав головой.  
\- Он замерз! – вскричал Кагами, тряся посиневшим пальцем.  
\- И мой тоже!  
\- Но еще не совсем, - заметил Куроко, вскинув бровь и едва сдерживаясь от злорадного смешка, - подержали бы подольше, и обмороженные части отвалились бы. А так в тепле оттает.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? – возмутился красноволосый.  
\- Что сделал? – не понял он, снова прижимаясь ухом к подмороженной глыбе.  
\- Ты издеваешься над нами? – угрожающе прорычал Аомине, в чьих синих глазах мелькнула искра.  
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Куроко, направляясь к следующей глыбе, - я вообще вас не трогал. У меня рабочий день, и я работаю. Я не виноват, что вы суете пальцы, куда попало.  
\- Работаешь, ходя от одной глыбы к другой? И зачем ты дул на нее?  
Куроко тяжело вздохнул и все же остановился, понимая, что без объяснений его спутники до вечера точно покалечатся. И обвинят в этом его. А потом еще и захотят отомстить, а он прекрасно видел, что не выстоит ни против одного из них, а уж против обоих – вообще без шансов.  
\- Вы спрашивали, где души умерших, и они перед вами. Каждая эта глыба – это покойник, обреченный на страдания в одном из ледяных адов. Когда они только попадают сюда, снежные демоны замораживают их, и затем мы регулярно проверяем каждую глыбу – со временем лед может треснуть. Если это происходит, а время пытки умершего еще не закончилось, то мы добавляем холода, чтобы лед держался крепче, - пояснил Куроко.  
Демоны какое-то время озадаченно молчали, пялясь на бесформенные глыбы.  
\- Ты замораживаешь их своим дыханием? – переспросил Кагами.  
Куроко кивнул.  
\- А почему тогда в твоем доме нет льда? Ты же всегда дышишь, - поинтересовался Аомине.  
\- Да, но это не то же самое, что ледяное дыхание. Это… я могу контролировать это, - пытаясь сдержать тяжелый вздох, пояснил снежный демон.  
\- Здорово! – после некоторого молчания улыбнулся Кагами.  
\- Хотя это скучная работа, никаких тебе криков и воплей, - добавил Аомине, - было бы интереснее замораживать по одной какой-то части тела покойников. А так они ничего не чувствуют.  
\- О, не переживай, Аомине-кун, - мотнул головой Куроко, - они все чувствуют, вот только не могут пошевелиться. И кричать тоже не могут. Поэтому у нас так тихо и спокойно, и никто не мешает работать.  
И он снова двинулся вперед, прослушивая вырастающие на пути ледяные глыбы, в которых были заморожены тела умерших.  
\- Если подумать – это очень жестоко, - неуверенно проговорил Кагами.  
\- Ага, когда не можешь кричать – всегда больнее и хуже, - кивнул синеволосый демон.  
После этого демоны притихли и больше не забрасывали его вопросами, молча следуя за ним, по-прежнему не спуская глаз. И к счастью, больше не совали пальцы под потоки его ледяного дыхания, когда ему приходилось подмораживать слишком рано начавших оттаивать покойников.  
Когда глыбы закончились, и перед ними открылась заснеженная пустошь, Куроко взял метлу из рук Кагами и, посоветовав демонам смотреть под ноги, медленно двинулся вперед, вспоминая, где лежит начатая им вчера глыба. Позади раздался шум падающих тел и ругань, отчего по губам снежного демона скользнула едва заметная улыбка. Он их предупреждал. О, а вот и глыба!  
Смахнув метлой нанесенный метелью свежий снег, Куроко примерился и опустил дубинку на внушительную выемку в ледяной глыбе. Демоны мгновенно оживились и довольно быстро оказались рядом.  
\- А зачем ты ее раскалываешь? – поинтересовался Кагами, довольно ловко уворачиваясь от разлетающейся ледяной крошки.  
\- Потому что наказание в ледяном аду для этого покойника закончилось и его пора отправить в администрацию. Там дальше будут решать: некоторых отправят в рай, некоторых к вам для последующих наказаний, - пояснил Куроко, размеренно занося над головой ледяную дубинку.  
Ненадолго вскинув взгляд, он подавил улыбку, заметив жадный огонек в глазах обоих демонов – они следили за каждым его движением и даже как будто нетерпеливо подпрыгивали на месте. Первым не выдержал синеволосый демон. Выхватив из его рук дубинку, он оттеснил его в сторону со словами:  
\- Дай мне!  
В его руках дубинка выглядела маленькой, но удар все равно вышел довольно сильным – глыба мгновенно раскололась и из нее выскочил посиневший, заикающийся покойник. Куроко махнул рукой в сторону, и следившие за каждым его движением демоны увидели светящийся знак, обещавший тепло. Умерший мгновенно полетел туда.  
\- Она же была не одна, да? – с надеждой спросил Кагами, поглядывая на зажатую в руке спутника ледяную дубинку.  
Куроко покачал головой и направился к едва различимому под слоем снега холмику, чтобы вновь очистить его прихваченной метлой. Красноволосый демон тут же оказался рядом, предварительно выхватив у зазевавшегося Аомине дубинку. В этот раз глыба сразу не раскололась, из-за чего демоны снова едва не сцепились в драке: насмешки Кагами не потерпел. Но продлилась схватка недолго, потому что Куроко подобрал свою дубинку и принялся за дело, а сцепившиеся демоны из горячего ада посчитали это оскорблением, так как «им больно было смотреть на его жалкие потуги». После долгих споров и пререканий из-за единственной дубинки, Куроко предложил им попробовать использовать их собственные дубинки, после чего ему оставалось лишь сметать снег с готовых к разморозке покойников.  
К вечеру, который наступал в ледяном аду всегда очень быстро, снежный демон даже немного устал, пусть самую тяжелую работу за него сделали его добровольные помощники. Каменные дубинки плохо рубили лед, но это лишь раззадорило демонов из горячего ада, заставив устроить соревнование. А Куроко пришлось приглядывать за тем, чтобы под раздачу не попали случайно упавшие ледяные глыбы с покойниками, чье наказание еще не окончилось. Впрочем, он все равно остался доволен своим самым необычным рабочим днем.  
Вечером в его маленьком домике были снова съедены все припасы, а почти сытые гости (Кагами все еще был немного голоден) развалились перед камином. Куроко какое-то время поглядывал на демонов, а потом вздохнул и сел за стол, открыв книгу – на самом деле он тоже любил полежать перед камином после работы.  
От чтения его отвлекли пристальные взгляды, которые он ощущал едва ли не как настоящие касания. Подняв голову, он встретился с двумя парами любопытных глаз – красных и синих. Нахмурившись, снежный демон поинтересовался:  
\- В чем дело?  
Никто из его незваных гостей не ответил, продолжая молча разглядывать его, а потом Кагами неожиданно поднялся и подошел к нему, чтобы взять за руку.  
\- Твоя кожа прохладная, - заметил демон, разглядывая зажатую в ладони руку, - и почти белая.  
\- И волосы тоже, - добавил незаметно подошедший Аомине, зарывшись в его волосы, - ты точно не таешь в тепле?  
Куроко какое-то время удивленно смотрел на демонов, а потом высвободился из их рук и встал, отойдя чуть в сторону.  
\- Нет, конечно. Я же состою не изо льда или снега, - мотнул он головой, неуверенно разглядывая своих гостей.  
Почему-то сейчас от них веяло неясной угрозой.  
\- А выглядишь так, как будто действительно из снега, - заметил Кагами.  
\- У тебя волосы иногда похожи на огонь, но они же не обжигают, - справедливо заметил снежный демон.  
\- Правда? – красные глаза взглянули вверх, пытаясь разглядеть упавшие на лоб пряди.  
\- Правда, - кивнул Куроко и добавил, - а у Аомине волосы похожи на ледяные горы в сумерках, но они не холодные и не замораживают.  
Синеволосый демон усмехнулся, а потом поинтересовался:  
\- И у огня не растаешь?  
\- Нет, - устало вздохнул Куроко.  
\- Тогда посиди с нами, - ухмыльнулся демон, неожиданно ухватив его за руку и потянув к камину.  
\- И почитай вслух, что ты там читаешь, а то скучно, - добавил Кагами, поудобнее устраиваясь на разбросанных перед камином шкурах.  
Куроко не заметил, как оказался зажат между двумя демонами перед собственным камином с книгой в руках. Они не выглядели заинтересованными в книге, но при этом довольно ухмылялись и смотрели выжидающе. Вздохнув, снежный демон сдался и начал читать – держали его осторожно, но крепко, при всем желании вырваться ему бы вряд ли это удалось. А утром он проснулся под голодное урчание живота, спавшего справа от него Кагами.  
Осторожно выпутавшись из чужих объятий, он едва слышно перевел дух и поспешил на улицу – он, конечно, не таял от тепла, но спать между двумя буквально пышущими жаром демонами оказалось все же не очень комфортно. Даже его бледная кожа немного порозовела от тесного контакта с чужой, гораздо более горячей.  
Умывшись свежим снегом и немного остыв, Куроко вернулся в дом, чтобы переодеться в другое кимоно и снова пополнить припасы. Его гости все еще спали, прижавшись друг к другу в поисках тепла – огонь в камине давно потух.  
Вьюга прекратилась, и снова отправившиеся с ним на работу демоны теперь оглядывались с новым интересом. Раньше пейзажи от них скрывала плотная завеса снега, а сейчас они наконец-то смогли разглядеть поселение не так далеко от домика снежного демона и вмерзшие в ледяные глыбы тела умерших.   
Все утро Куроко снова ходил от одной глыбы к другой, пока скучающие демоны лениво осматривали окрестности, ожидая, когда они доберутся до тех, кого пора было вытаскивать изо льда. Однако через несколько часов они заметили невысокую фигуру, направляющуюся к ним, и мгновенно оказались рядом с замораживающим очередную глыбу Куроко.  
Удивленно вскинув брови, снежный демон проследил за их взглядами и направился навстречу незнакомцу, за которым плелась вереница покойников.  
\- Здравствуй, Куроко. Вот… эм…, - говоривший запнулся, в шоке уставившись на двух демонов из горячего ада.  
\- Не обращай на них внимания, Фурихата-кун, - махнул рукой Куроко, - они отбывают наказание у нас. Это новенькие?  
\- Ага, - кивнул Фурихата, все еще поглядывая на демонов с легким удивлением, - таблички на спину я уже прикрепил, почти все они проведут здесь по пару столетий. Так что замораживай их тщательно.  
Куроко кивнул и окинул внимательным взглядом новоприбывших.  
\- О, ты сейчас будешь превращать их в ледяные глыбы? – поинтересовался Кагами.  
\- А они не разбегутся, пока будешь замораживать их по одному? – с сомнением добавил Аомине, - они хоть и связаны веревкой, но она не выглядит слишком уж крепкой.  
Снежный демон недовольно покосился в сторону спутников и взял из рук Фурихаты конец веревки.  
\- Отойдите в сторону, - скомандовал он, и невысокий демон, приведший покойников, поспешно отскочил на несколько шагов.   
Кагами и Аомине с сомнением переглянулись, но тоже сделали пару шагов в сторону. Умершие беспокойно зашевелились, выкрикивая жалобы и проклятия и натягивая веревку.   
Глубоко вздохнув, Куроко выпустил поток ледяного воздуха в сторону нестройной цепочки покойников, зацепив выругавшегося и проворно отскочившего прочь Аомине. Ноги умерших сковало льдом, и крики стали намного громче и отчаянней.  
\- Не люблю работать с новенькими, - едва заметно скривился Куроко, а Фурихата сочувственно кивнул.  
Превращать покойников в отдельные ледяные глыбы – занятие долгое и утомительное. А еще невероятно шумное. Куроко то и дело поправлял пушистые наушники, сосредоточенно замораживая очередного умершего.   
Демоны из горячего ада какое-то время молчали, но по-прежнему не спускали с него взглядов – он чувствовал это. А потом начали тихо (как им казалось) переговариваться.  
\- А это похоже на настоящую пытку, - заметил Кагами.  
\- Ага, особенно для тех, кто ждет своей очереди, - кивнул синеволосый.  
\- И это не так быстро, можно наблюдать, как лед поднимается от ног и выше.  
\- Поначалу он не такой плотный, они внутри даже трепыхаются, но уже ничего слышно.  
\- Точно. Довольно жуткое зрелище.  
\- И если их оставить так надолго, то это еще более жестоко. Правда, придется почти постоянно подновлять лед, наверное, так он будет трескаться быстрее.  
\- Куроко так спокойно и равнодушно это делает. И не обращает внимания на их вопли, - проговорил красноволосый демон, - а ведь выглядит таким…  
\- Ага, мелким и слабым, - заполнил повисшую паузу Аомине, - и милым.  
\- Да, слишком красивый для демона. Ну, если только не из специальной секции.  
\- Это ты про Сангхату, куда отправляют прелюбодеев? Но там одни демонессы.   
Куроко подавился воздухом и едва не закашлялся, но все же взял себя в руки и продолжил работу, надеясь, что Фурихата стоял достаточно далеко и не слышал беседы демонов. Хотя… это конечно вряд ли.  
В этот момент умерший, стоявший последним в очереди, все же достаточно расшатал лед, сковавший ногу, и смог выбраться. Чтобы тут же броситься прочь. Куроко не удержался от недовольной гримасы – он очень не любил разыскивать сбежавших. А потом откалывать их от глыбы, к которой они примерзали, и тащить к остальным.  
Впрочем, судя по всему, в этот раз ему и не придется этим заниматься – оба демона из горячего ада сорвались с места одновременно и в мгновение ока догнали беглеца, оглушив его дубинками. На взгляд Куроко и одного удара было достаточно, но похоже, ничто не могло удержать этих двоих от соревнования.   
\- Чего это они? – поинтересовался Фурихата, подойдя поближе.  
\- Они не знакомы с тонкостями работы в ледяном аду, - пожал плечами Куроко.  
Демон с янтарными глазами кивнул, протянув долгое «ааа», и продолжил наблюдать за двумя чужаками, с видом победителей тащившими сбежавшего покойника.  
\- Почему ты работаешь без помощников, Куроко? – поинтересовался Кагами, - вот один сбежал.  
\- И ни ты, ни этот демон, - Аомине кивнул на Фурихату, - не выглядите достаточно сильными, чтобы приструнить эту толпу.   
\- В ледяном аду некуда бежать, - мотнул головой Куроко, - в конце концов, все покойники замерзают. Хотя я должен сказать спасибо, я не люблю потом откалывать их от глыб и тащить к остальным. Это если покойникам везет, и мы отыскиваем беглецов.  
\- А если нет? – нахмурился Кагами.  
\- Значит, этот покойник будет вечно мерзнуть в какой-то глыбе где-то под слоем снега и льда. И наказание, которое должно было кончиться, станет бесконечным, - пожал плечами снежный демон, вновь принимаясь за работу.  
Взволнованные побегом товарища умершие неожиданно притихли и какое-то время даже не трепыхались.   
\- Куроко, - шепотом проговорил подобравшийся почти вплотную Фурихата, - я не знаю, как они здесь оказались, но… на твоем месте я бы провел их обратно. А еще лучше, пусть это сделает кто-то другой. Киеши, например…   
Снежный демон удивленно вскинул брови и обернулся на наблюдавших за ними чужаков. Аомине и Кагами хмурились и сверлили недовольным взглядами его собеседника, отчего тот побледнел, почти сравнявшись цветом кожи с Куроко, и сделал шаг назад.  
\- Почему это, Фурихата?  
\- Ну… они странно на тебя смотрят, - выдавил демон, делая еще один шаг назад, - и вообще выглядят опасными. Даже в этой нелепой одежде.  
\- У них нет другой, мне пришлось собрать все шкуры в доме, - пояснил Куроко, - иначе они уже давно замерзли бы в своих крошечных пятнистых одежках. В горячем аду носят странную одежду.  
На это замечание Фурихата ничего не ответил, лишь сделал еще пару шагов в сторону от собеседника, продолжая настороженно наблюдать за демонами. Куроко пожал плечами и продолжил работу, зная, что тот не может уйти, пока все приведенные им покойники не будут обращены в ледяные глыбы.  
Вечером он уже по привычке отправился за припасами, прикидывая, долго ли еще сможет подкармливать незваных гостей. И не пора ли действительно попросить их вернуться домой. В конце концов, если их хотели наказать, то не обязательно было вовлекать в это его, заставляя кормить проглотов.  
И все же ему нравилось, что он не один, и даже глупые вопросы демонов веселили его. Также как и их порой нелепые поступки. И ужинать в компании тоже оказалось интереснее, чем одному. Наверное, ему стоило чаще выбираться куда-то с коллегами. И даже если его редко куда-то звали, он мог сам пригласить их.  
После ужина он снова оказался перед камином с книгой, с обеих сторон зажатый своими незваными гостями. Зачем они просили читать его, Куроко если честно совсем не понимал, ведь ни один из демонов явно не интересовался ни книгами, ни чтением, а скуку они прекрасно могли развеять очередной потасовкой или сном. Но сам снежный демон читать любил, а потому был доволен, пока его не отвлекали от любимого занятия, даже если это означало, что ему придется сидеть рядом со своими гостями.  
Погрузившись в сюжет, он не сразу обратил внимание на сначала легкие, а потом все более ощутимые прикосновения. Горячие ладони скользили по его спине, волосам, забирались под ворот кимоно и оглаживали ноги. Когда распахнувшееся кимоно соскользнуло с одного плеча и к нему тут же прижались обжигающе горячие губы, Куроко замер и прекратил читать, удивленно распахнув глаза. Но возмутиться не успел, потому что уже другая рука ухватила его за подбородок, поворачивая навстречу поцелую.   
\- Прохладный и пахнет снегом, - довольно проурчал Аомине.  
\- И на вкус тоже как снег, - оторвавшись от его губ и довольно облизываясь, заметил Кагами.  
\- Правда?  
Синеволосый развернул не успевшего прийти в себя Куроко к себе, чтобы тут же накрыть его губы. Снежный демон удивленно охнул и, наконец, разжал хватку, выпуская из рук книгу, чтобы упереться ладонями в чужую грудь. Это было ошибкой – обнаженная кожа смуглого демона показалась ему обжигающе горячей, и он тут же отдернул руки, испугавшись, что действительно может растаять. Чем тут же воспользовался Кагами, сдернув с его плеча итак едва державшееся кимоно и принявшись целовать и облизывать его спину, горячими ладонями оглаживая бока и живот.   
Куроко приглушенно застонал, чувствуя, как по телу разливается странная волна жара, а места, к которым прикасаются демоны, буквально горят. Но вовсе не от боли.  
\- Вкусный, - выдохнул ему на ухо Аомине, обхватывая губами мочку.  
По телу снежного демона прошла дрожь то ли из-за прикосновения горячих губ, то ли из-за низкого, хриплого голоса, оказавшегося удивительно приятным для его чувствительного слуха. От ласкавших его рук и губ расходился жар, как будто вплавляясь в его тело, лишая всякого желания шевелиться.  
Он не заметил, как оказался лежащим на шкурах, но стоило Кагами склониться над ним и сомкнуть зубы на его соске, он удивленно всхлипнул и выгнулся навстречу прикосновениям, рукой вцепившись в красные волосы. И нет, он был не прав, они могли обжигать. Другая его рука сама собой оказалась в волосах Аомине, снова целовавшего его, буквально вылизывая его рот обжигающе горячим и немного шершавым языком.  
Когда две горячие ладони скользнули под развязавшийся пояс его кимоно, Куроко неожиданно вскинулся и осознал, что происходит. Отвернувшись от Аомине, он попытался вырваться, трепыхаясь и ладонями отталкивая горячие тела, со страхом осознавая, что если демоны не захотят его отпустить, ему никогда с ними не совладать.  
\- Нет, нет! Отпустите! Не надо!  
Совсем немного, но демоны подались в стороны, позволяя ему ускользнуть, и Куроко проворно вскочил и, запахнув, почти сползшее с него кимоно, вылетел на улицу. Лед под босыми ногами и порыв холодного ветра мгновенно остудили разгоряченную кожу. Прижавшись спиной к захлопнувшейся двери, он едва слышно вздохнул и крепко зажмурился. Так вот, что имел в виду Фурихата, говоря, что демоны из горячего ада странно на него смотрят. А он и не обращал на это внимания. Точнее, не понимал этих взглядов.  
\- Придурок, ты напугал его, - раздался из-за двери приглушенный, недовольный голос.  
\- Сам напугал! Нечего было лапать Куроко. По крайней мере, раньше времени.  
\- Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты держал себя в руках, Бакагами!  
\- Ты тоже, Ахомине! И теперь он сбежал! А вдруг на него кто-то нападет?  
\- Кто? Я за все время видел здесь только одного демона, кроме Куроко.  
\- Но это не значит, что их нет! Где-то же он покупает еду! И… кстати, не стоит ему ходить одному. Надо бы проверить, у кого он берет продукты.  
\- Ага, и кто еще приводит новеньких, - согласился Аомине, - этот мелкий демон, которого мы видели сегодня, - явно безвредный, но вдруг есть и другие. Хотя…  
\- …это странно, что никто из них до сих пор не набросился на Куроко.  
\- Может, он хорошо прятался… нет, это вряд ли. К нам он выйти не побоялся. И в дом привел.  
\- Да, это слишком беззаботно. А вдруг бы мы на него набросились.  
Куроко, ясно слышавший эту странную беседу, покачал головой и, не удержавшись, тяжело вздохнул. Он все еще не очень понимал намерений демонов, но чувствовал себя дураком. Наверное, даже большим, чем его странные гости.  
\- Надо идти за Куроко. Он убежал в одном кимоно.  
\- Снежный демон не может замерзнуть, но… если кто-то увидит его в таком виде… Чего расселся, вставай! Ты же не хочешь, чтобы кто-то посмел прикоснуться к Куроко.  
\- Пусть только попробуют, - в раздавшемся из-за двери рыке звучала угроза.  
Снежный демон покачал головой и потер лицо ладонями. За дверями нарастал шум – демоны обматывались шкурами и готовились к погоне, расписывая, что они сделают с предполагаемым обидчиком. На удивление никаких споров и разногласий по этому поводу между ними не возникло. И именно это заставило Куроко осознать, что собирались делать демоны. Как и то, что выпускать их из дома совершенно точно не стоило. Еще не хватало, чтобы они поставили на уши все поселение. Представив себе эту картину, он неожиданно почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки – раньше ему никогда не доводилось испытывать стыд.  
\- Куда вы собрались? – не успев сообразить, что будет делать, он распахнул дверь.  
\- Куроко, ты здесь! – по губам Кагами расплылась довольная улыбка.  
\- Не смей бродить ночью один, - возмутился Аомине, за руку втаскивая его в дом и захлопывая дверь.  
\- Как будто днем ему можно бродить одному, придурок! – нахмурился Кагами.  
\- Днем тоже нельзя, - кивнул синеволосый демон, все еще не выпуская руку Куроко.  
Тот сначала удивленно хлопал глазами, а потом сокрушенно вздохнул, покорно усаживаясь возле камина, чтобы тут же оказаться в ловушке, которую представляли из себя довольно мощные тела его незваных гостей. Он все же не совсем понимал, что происходит.  
\- Эм… мы не хотели тебя напугать, - неловко взъерошив красные волосы, проговорил Кагами.  
\- Но ты сам виноват. Нельзя пускать к себе чужаков, - вставил Аомине, и снежный демон удивленно повернулся в его сторону.  
\- На меня еще никто не нападал в моем доме, - возразил он.  
\- А у тебя часто бывают гости?  
Что-то в голосе красноволосого демона насторожило его, и Куроко обернулся к нему, встречаясь взглядом с яркими красными глазами, в которых горела угроза.  
\- Нет, вы первые, не считая моих родителей, - поспешил ответить он, закусив губу, чтобы удержать невольную улыбку.   
Хотя на самом деле ничего смешного в этом не было, особенно если учесть, как мгновенно расслабились напряженные тела демонов, стоило им услышать его ответ. Вздохнув, Куроко покачал головой: если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему, что им неожиданно заинтересуются целых два демона, а он этого даже сразу и не поймет, то он бы посмеялся над очевидной глупостью говорившего.  
\- Зато теперь ты знаешь, что нельзя приглашать к себе чужаков, - поучительно заметил Кагами, - особенно демонов.  
\- Но в аду почти все демоны, - возразил Куроко, - и если следовать твоей логике, Кагами, то вы тоже опасные чужаки.  
Демоны из горячего ада мгновенно закивали, расплывшись в довольных улыбках-оскалах.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь насколько, Куроко, - проурчал Аомине.  
Тряхнув головой, снежный демон неожиданно резко поднялся, выскальзывая из объятий, и направился в сторону двери в свою комнату.  
\- Я иду спать, у меня завтра рабочий день в отличие от вас. Спокойной ночи.  
\- И ты не боишься?  
Вздернув бровь, Куроко смерил демонов внимательным и одновременно с этим предупреждающим взглядом, после чего отправился к себе. И лишь захлопнув дверь, он облегченно выдохнул и прижался к ней спиной – он не был уверен, что его так запросто отпустят. И теперь радовался небольшой передышке, которая позволит ему решить, как поступить с неожиданно заинтересовавшимися им демонами. В том, что они не отступятся, он почему-то не сомневался. И утром снова проснулся в горячих объятьях, почти задыхаясь под весом шкур и чужих конечностей.  
На работе демоны снова следовали за ним, лениво оглядываясь вокруг или с удовольствием круша ледяные глыбы с покойниками, которых пора было отпускать. И именно за этим занятием их застали неожиданные визитеры.  
Куроко как раз замораживал очередную треснувшую глыбу, когда за спиной раздался незнакомый, насмешливый голос:  
\- А я-то гадал, куда вы делись. Уже представлял, как буду, сгорая от стыда докладывать о том, как два моих подчиненных сгинули где-то в ледяном аду. А вы тут погостить решили. Хорошо, хоть не опозорили наш отдел и не замерзли где-то в глуши.  
Снежный демон удивленно оглянулся и замер, встретившись с хитрым прищуром незнакомца: обращался он к Кагами и Аомине, но смотрел почему-то на него. За спиной демона из горячего ада возвышался Киеши, неуверенно улыбаясь.  
\- Привет, Куроко. Фурихата рассказал о твоих неожиданных помощниках, а сегодня утром к нам явились в поисках двух потерявшихся демонов, - рассказал он.  
\- Мы не потерялись! – возмутился Кагами.  
\- Имаеши, ты сам отправил нас сюда, - добавил Аомине, скрестив руки на груди и не выпуская дубинку.  
\- Да, в качестве наказания. Думал, холод немного остудит вас, - кивнул незнакомец, - но судя по всему, сильно ошибся.  
Куроко невольно кивнул на эти слова, удивляясь, что демону понадобилось целых три дня, чтобы понять это.  
\- Вы не особенные трудоголики, но и лентяями вас назвать трудно, особенно, если начинаете соревноваться друг с другом, - продолжил Имаеши, - но все же я не ожидал, что вы с таким рвением возьметесь помогать здесь. И не похоже, что вы собираетесь возвращаться.  
\- Ну так Куроко намного дольше разбивает глыбы, - почесав затылок, выдал Кагами, - я вообще не понимаю, почему ему дали такую работу. Замораживает покойников он здорово, а вот в остальном не особенно хорош.  
\- Ага, и сбегают новички от него наверняка часто, он же совсем не выглядит опасным, - добавил Аомине, - тоненький и почти прозрачный.  
Куроко поджал губы и бросил недовольный взгляд в сторону демонов, но неожиданно почувствовал странный холодок. Трудно было прочитать, куда направлены хитро прищуренные глаза Имаеши, но он отчетливо ощущал его пристальный взгляд на себе. И это было неприятно.  
\- Да, это я вижу, - с непонятной усмешкой произнес темноволосый демон.  
\- Так Куроко – снежный демон, они все светловолосые, с кожей такой белой, что кажется прозрачной на фоне снега. А еще их очень трудно заметить. Но ты не прав, сбегают от Куроко очень редко, он сильный демон, - улыбаясь, сказал Киеши, - и лучше многих в ледяном аду переносит холод, потому и работает всегда под открытым небом. Он даже может спать голышом на снегу и наутро даже инеем не покроется. Как и все снежные демоны.  
\- Эм… спасибо, Киеши-сан, но… это варварство, и так давно уже никто не делает, - поспешил вмешаться Куроко, почему-то чувствуя смущение. И легкую опаску.  
\- Конечно. Но ты же несколько раз месяцами бродил один по пустошам, отыскивая беглецов, - удивился Киеши, - и спал на льду.  
\- Но при этом я не снимал кимоно, - возразил снежный демон.  
\- Ну, твое кимоно – все равно, что голышом, оно же тонкое совсем, - отмахнулся Киеши и повернулся к гостю из горячего ада, - должен заметить, что ваши подчиненные – очень сильные демоны. За все это время не только не замерзли здесь без нормальной одежды, но еще и продолжают работать. Не знаю, за что вы их наказывали, но такое рвение достойно похвалы.  
\- Я сам немало удивлен их рвению, но все же им пора возвращаться. Их работу делать некому, даже если Кисе и уверен, что справится в одиночку, - улыбнулся Имаеши, - кроме того, командировки в ледяной ад у нас не приняты.  
\- А это хорошая идея, - воскликнул Киеши, - нам, пожалуй, иногда стоит обмениваться опытом. Или хотя бы идеями. И работникам будет полезно.   
Имаеши вежливо кивнул и поманил за собой демонов из горячего ада. Кагами и Аомине нехотя кивнули, но прежде, чем уйти, нависли над Куроко, не скрывавшем своего недовольства. В основном словами Киеши, конечно.  
\- Мы зайдем на выходные, - пообещал Аомине, - и не будь таким беспечным.  
\- Ага, не пускай в дом чужаков, - кивнул Кагами.  
И поскольку демоны не двигались с места, сверля его пристальными взглядами, он кивнул, соглашаясь с наставлениями. К счастью Киеши и его гость из горячего ада уже направились прочь, и Куроко удалось избежать их любопытства. Когда он уже готов был вздохнуть от облегчения, отдалившиеся на некоторое расстояние демоны замерли, и Кагами неожиданно обернулся, выпалив:  
\- А ты точно не спишь на улице без кимоно? А то вед…  
\- Нет! – возмущенно выдал снежный демон и, видя сомнения на лицах своих уже почти бывших неожиданных гостей, выдохнул в их сторону поток ледяного воздуха.  
Демоны проворно отскочили в сторону и, довольно ухмыляясь, поспешили вслед за начальником.  
Куроко какое-то время наблюдал за удаляющимися фигурами, радуясь, что сможет вернуться к привычной жизни. Впрочем, он вынужден был признаться себе, что ждет новой встречи с демонами. И очень надеялся, что они действительно вернутся.  
***  
Кагами вздохнул и сел, обхватив дубину и облокотившись на нее. Имаеши не дал им выходных, заставив отрабатывать дни, которые они провели в ледяном аду. Хотя демон был уверен, что он сделал это просто из вредности – ведь, в конце концов, он сам их туда и отправил.   
Интересно, как там Куроко?  
Снежный демон не шел у него из головы, хотя Кагами особенно и не пытался избавиться от навязчивых мыслей. Еще когда невысокая фигурка как будто соткалась из снега прямо перед ними, он не мог оторвать от нее взгляд. И чем больше он наблюдал за голубоволосым демоном, тем больше тот его завораживал. И ему было достаточно одного взгляда на Аомине, чтобы понять, что не он один это ощущает.  
С синеволосым демоном они были знакомы уже очень давно. И уже не раз случалось, что их взгляды падали на одних и тех же демонесс. Иногда они дрались, выясняя, кому достанется понравившаяся, иногда просто дожидались, когда увлечение пройдет. Время от времени делились или даже спихивали друг другу надоевшую подругу. Правда, такое никогда не заканчивалось хорошо – демонессы были крайне мстительными и злопамятными созданиями, а еще очень сильными. Но таких, как снежный демон, ни одному из них встречать не доводилось. И, наверное, если в ледяном аду их много, понятно, почему его обитатели сторонятся демонов из горячего ада и неохотно рассказывают о себе и своем мире.  
Поэтому-то Куроко оказался таким наивным и беззаботным, позволив чужакам вломиться в свой дом, накормив их и даже разрешив остаться. Совершенно не опасаясь двух демонов, которые явно превосходят его в силе. Даже в его родном ледяном аду. А что если, пока они с Аомине здесь работают, кто-то другой потеряется в заснеженной пустыне и доверчивый Куроко предложит ему помощь?  
О том, что голубоволосый демон вообще-то помощь им не предлагал и едва не скрылся от них, Кагами забыл. Как и о том, с каким равнодушным и даже безучастным лицом тот замораживал мечущихся и пытавшихся вырваться покойников, совершенно не реагируя на вопли. Зато он прекрасно помнил, каким красивым ему тогда показался снежный демон.  
\- Чтоб Имаеши еще тысячу лет не повысили, - выругался Аомине, присаживаясь рядом, - что за идиотское выражение лица, Бакагами? О чем думаешь?  
\- О том, что в ледяном аду пахнет лучше, - пожал плечами красноволосый демон.  
\- Потому что там вообще не пахнет, разве что только снегом, - фыркнул Аомине, но тут же добавил, - хотя Куроко пахнет очень вкусно.  
\- Ага.  
\- И если бы не Имаеши, мы бы уже отправились в его ад, - снова раздраженно выпалил собеседник, - что за неженки вообще придумали, что в ледяном аду должны работать только местные демоны?  
Кагами пожал плечами, он готов был признать, что там действительно холодно, но не настолько, чтобы нельзя было вытерпеть рабочую смену, а вечером погреться у камина. Желательно с Куроко под боком, даже если кожа у снежного демона действительно прохладная. И при этом гладкая-гладкая.  
\- Вообще, Химуро говорил, что его отправляли как-то на работу в ледяной ад, - нахмурившись, вспомнил Кагами.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да, но… надо бы расспросить, я не очень помню.  
\- Так чего ты сидишь, придурок? Вставай и пошли искать Химуро! – подскочил синеволосый демон.  
\- У нас еще рабочий день не закончился, - хмуро напомнил Кагами, нехотя поднимаясь.  
\- А чтоб его, точно! Ну, тогда сразу после пойдем!  
***  
Куроко поправил меховые наушники и, щурясь, осмотрелся. Как это часто бывает в ледяном аду, снова бушевала метель. Впрочем, она длилась уже несколько дней, а значит завтра к утру, ветер немного стихнет, и снег вновь уляжется. И он сможет осмотреть последний участок без особых сложностей.  
Сбежавший покойник оказался совсем уж прытким и не замерз нигде поблизости от поселения и обширных полей, усеянных его менее быстрыми товарищами, превращенными в глыбы льда. Оставался, конечно, шанс, что Куроко его просто не заметил, но вопреки собственным словам, сказанным демонам из горячего ада, такое случалось не очень часто. Снежные демоны умели находить свежезастывшие глыбы, даже если все вокруг застилала мгла.  
Присмотревшись к бесформенному наросту, Куроко стянул наушник и приник к полупрозрачному льду, спустя мгновение довольно улыбнувшись. Вот он и нашелся. Оставалось самое неприятное – отколоть глыбу и притащить ее обратно.   
В какой-то момент, когда он волок неудобную, превышающую его рост ледяную статую, он вспомнил демонов из горячего ада, невольно подумав, что им-то уж точно не составило бы никакого труда притащить беглеца обратно. Вместе с его ледяным гробом. Но почти сразу поспешил отогнать непрошеную мысль, из-за которой ему снова стало грустно. Ведь нахальные и самодовольные демоны так и не явились.  
На следующее утро метель действительно улеглась, и обратный путь стал проще, пусть свежевыпавший снег и мешал продвижению глыбы. К вечеру он устал настолько, что даже не стал искать подходящую пещеру, устроившись на ночь прямо на пушистом сугробе под нависающей льдиной.   
Утром его разбудили взволнованные голоса и неосторожные прикосновения горячих даже сквозь варежки рук.  
\- Куроко! Куроко, ты живой?  
\- Ты что замерз? Ты же снежный демон, в конце концов!  
Разлепив ресницы, он встретился взглядом с испуганными глазами. Очень знакомыми – синими и красными. Удивленно вскинув брови, он хотел было что-то сказать, но неожиданно оказался прижат к чужой груди в неловких и очень сильных объятьях. Горячие губы тут же накрыли его распахнувшийся в попытке вздохнуть рот.  
\- Пусти, я тоже хочу поприветствовать Куроко, - раздался недовольный возглас, и он вновь оказался на свободе.  
Судорожно вздохнув, снежный демон хотел поблагодарить своего невольного спасителя, но красноволосый заткнул его поцелуем, сжимая в крепких объятьях. Куроко успел лишь недовольно пискнуть.  
\- Я так рад, что ты жив! – выпалил Кагами, наконец, оторвавшись от него.  
\- Ты был совсем неподвижным, когда спал на снегу. И ты вообще видел, какая глыба нависала над тобой? – возмущенно вставил Аомине.  
Куроко, пытавшийся отдышаться, окинул обоих демонов недовольным взглядом, а потом трепыхнулся, пытаясь вырваться из почти удушающих объятий.  
\- Я не могу умереть от холода, - нахмурившись, выдавил он, - и даже если бы это было возможно, вы задушите меня раньше.  
\- Ой, извини, - опомнился красноволосый, разжимая руки, - мы переживали, что ты замерз. Ты выглядел таким же холодным, как ледяные скалы вокруг тебя.  
\- И еще эта глыба с покойником рядом…  
Поспешно отскочив от демонов, пока им не пришло в голову еще что-то, Куроко окинул обоих удивленным взглядом.  
На этот раз они были готовы к погоде в ледяном аду: на обоих были теплые меховые одежды, шапки и даже шерстяные варежки – стандартная одежда для тех немногих демонов из горячих адов, которые регулярно бывали в ледяных.  
\- Что вы здесь делаете? – поинтересовался снежный демон.  
\- Тебя ищем, - пожал плечами Аомине.  
\- Фурихата сказал нам, что ты отправился догонять сбежавшего покойника, и должен был уже скоро вернуться, но мы все равно решили пойти навстречу.  
\- Навстречу мне? И вас отпустили? – недоверия в голосе ему скрыть не удалось.  
Демоны переглянулись и пожали плечами:  
\- Да, они сказали, что покойник убежал в сторону ледяного ущелья, а там нельзя заблудиться даже в метель.  
Какое-то время Куроко задумчиво хмурился, а потом кивнул. Ледяное ущелье создали специально, чтобы сбегавшие покойники направлялись в его сторону, надеясь скрыться среди скал. Так их легче было отлавливать, чем бродить по бескрайним пустошам, раскапывая снег под ногами.  
\- А что вы снова делаете в ледяном аду? – подозрительно поинтересовался он, склонив голову.  
\- Мы теперь будем работать здесь, - довольно ухмыльнувшись, выдал Кагами.  
\- Охранять покойников, чтобы не сбегали, когда их передают сюда из одного из наших адов, - кивнул Аомине, - хотя по выходным нам придется возвращаться в свой родной ад.  
Куроко не удалось скрыть удивление, но он надеялся, что охватившей его странной радости демоны все же не заметили. Кивнув, он покосился в сторону глыбы, в которую превратился беглец, и едва заметно улыбнулся:  
\- Тогда можете начинать прямо сейчас. Нужно отконвоировать этого обратно.  
Демоны снова переглянулись, а затем расплылись в насмешливых улыбках, из-за чего Куроко едва удержался от желания подморозить наглецов. Снисходительно поглядывая на него, они подхватили тяжелую глыбу и уверенно направились в сторону поселения, буквально лучась самодовольством и отпуская нелепые комментарии о «хрупких снежинках и прозрачных ледышках», коими несомненно являются все снежные демоны и Куроко в особенности.  
***  
Куроко сосредоточенно перелистывал страницы, уже давно перестав читать вслух. Впрочем, его странные слушатели не жаловались, лениво развалившись на новых пушистых шкурах перед его камином. Горячая грудь Кагами мерно вздымалась под его головой, и иногда ему казалось, что демон уснул. Ноги покоились на груди такого же расслабленного Аомине. Зевнув, снежный демон подумал, что, пожалуй, пора заканчивать с чтением и идти спать, оставляя уже не совсем гостей ночевать перед камином. Притом, что им выделили комнаты в здании администрации поселка, демоны редко оставались там, предпочитая пол перед его камином. Даже шкуры новые приволокли.  
Как будто прочитав его мысли, Кагами одним плавным движением выхватил из его рук книгу, отбрасывая ее в сторону. Но удивиться он не успел, потому что в этот же момент Аомине ухватил его за ноги, стягивая с чужой груди и укладывая на шкуры. Вскинув глаза, он встретился с горящим синим взглядом, и точно такой же взгляд, но уже красных глаз он ощущал буквально всей кожей, даже не поворачиваясь в сторону второго демона. Нет, они явно не читали его мысли, но имели собственные планы на сегодняшний вечер.  
Чувствуя, как неожиданно перехватило дыхание, Куроко зажмурился и сжал кулаки. Он на самом деле не был против, но немного опасался силы демонов. Любой из них и поодиночке мог сотворить с ним, что угодно, а уж вдвоем…  
\- Не бойся, Куроко, - урчаще выдохнул ему на ухо Кагами, - мы не сделаем тебе больно. И будем осторожны. Ты же такой хрупкий, маленький. Почти прозрачный, как льдинка… и такой же прохладный…  
На мгновение Куроко почувствовал укол раздражения – эти болваны, похоже, по-прежнему верили, что он может растаять, но все недовольство исчезло, стоило горячим губам демона накрыть его собственные. А ощутив, как такие же горячие руки избавляют его от кимоно, он все же отказался от этой мысли: ни Кагами, ни Аомине явно больше не опасались, что он растает от жара.  
И, наверное, зря, потому что сам Куроко уже не был так уверен в своей прочности. Со всех сторон его окутывал жар, а кожа буквально пылала от удовольствия, расползавшегося по всему телу от каждого прикосновения чужих рук, губ и немного шершавых языков. Но он не отстранялся, вместо этого выгибаясь навстречу и едва слышно постанывая, цепляясь за мощные плечи или гладкие и почему-то тоже казавшиеся горячими волосы.  
Когда его член окружил влажный жар, он хрипло вскрикнул и удивленно замер, распахнув глаза.  
\- Не надо, не бойся, - шептал Аомине, покусывая его мочку, пока Кагами творил что-то невообразимое своим ртом, - это же приятно. Правда, Куроко?  
Еще до того, как осознал вопрос, он кивнул, а потом невольно зажмурился. Почему-то ему вспомнилось, как постепенно истончается и тает льдинка, оказавшаяся в тепле. И он действительно чувствовал себя сейчас немного похожим на эту льдинку.  
Кагами наконец выпустил его член, и Куроко почти разочарованно застонал, едва расслышав смешок синеволосого демона, прошептавшего ему в самое ухо:  
\- Не волнуйся, это еще не все, снежинка. Все еще впереди.  
Подхватив его под коленями, Кагами задрал его ноги вверх, отчего Куроко удивленно всхлипнул. Одна его нога тут же оказался в крепкой хватке Аомине, тогда как красноволосый склонился над его ягодицами, покусывая и облизывая их.  
\- Что… что ты делаешь, Кагами?  
Но демон не ответил, неожиданно пройдясь горячим языком по сморщенной дырочке, и Куроко ошеломленно распахнул глаза, не в силах разобраться страшно ему или приятно. Впрочем, как только обжигающий язык скользнул внутрь, а по телу разлилась волна наслаждения, все сомнения вылетели у него из головы. Когда язык сменился длинными, ловкими пальцами он даже не заметил, и опомнился лишь, когда его ноги вновь плавно опустились на шкуры.  
\- Расслабься, Куроко, - хрипло произнес Кагами, разводя его ноги и устраиваясь между ними.  
Снежный демон хотел было мотнуть головой: он едва ли был способен расслабиться – все его тело буквально вибрировало от желания, но не успел. Почувствовав резкий толчок, он выгнулся от неожиданного ощущения внутри, не уверенный больно ему от проникновения или обжигающего жара, который исходил от Кагами. И что сильнее: боль или удовольствие от горячей ладони, обхватившей его член.  
\- Аааах…  
Новый поцелуй отвлек его от этих странных метаний, а когда Аомине, наконец, оторвался от его губ, продолжая ласкать его рукой, он и забыл о них, погружаясь в наслаждение. Вторжение больше не казалось ни болезненным, ни неприятным, а когда чужой горячий член коснулся чего-то внутри него, по телу разлилось острое удовольствие. Хрипло вскрикнув, он выгнулся и неожиданно кончил, чувствуя, как сжалась чужая ладонь на его плоти.  
\- Ооох… такой тесный, - глухо застонал Кагами, удерживая его за бедра и продолжая двигаться.  
Куроко тяжело дышал, все еще не осознавая произошедшего, и когда красноволосый склонился над ним, прижимаясь к его губам, послушно приоткрыл рот, впуская горячий язык. Движения демона, сильные и резкие, стали быстрее, и он застонал сквозь поцелуй, чувствуя острые вспышки наслаждения, каждый раз, когда чужой член попадал по какой-то точке внутри него.   
Неожиданно Кагами оторвался от его губ и с громким стоном вжался в него особенно сильно, выгибаясь и подрагивая. Внутри разлился обжигающий жар, и Куроко невольно сжался, всхлипнув.  
Когда красноволосый демон выскользнул из него, он тут же вновь впился в его губы, посасывая и прикусывая их. Увлеченный поцелуями, Куроко не сразу почувствовал хватку на бедрах и новое обжигающее проникновение. Охнув, он прервал поцелуй и встретился с горящим взглядом синих глаз. Ладонь Кагами скользнула по его животу вниз и осторожно обхватила его чувствительный член, посылая очередную порцию удовольствия по его телу.  
Движения Аомине были более резкими, но Куроко не потребовалось много времени, чтобы вновь почувствовать, как внизу живота скапливается напряжение, а наслаждение все ближе подходит к грани, за которой становится невыносимым. Вцепившись в ласкавшую его руку красноволосого демона, он судорожно дышал, не пытаясь удержать нетерпеливых стонов, и выгибался навстречу быстрым толчкам.  
Когда его тело буквально затряслось от невероятного удовольствия, он громко вскрикнул, впиваясь ногтями в обжигающе горячую кожу, и обмяк на мягких шкурах, погрузившись в блаженную тьму.  
***  
Куроко задумчиво рассматривал почти расколотую глыбу, решая, куда бы нанести следующий удар, когда его окликнул знакомый голос.  
\- Привет, Куроко!  
\- Добрый день, Киеши-сан, - отозвался снежный демон, опуская занесенную дубинку, - в последнее время у нас много новичков.  
\- Да, - согласился Фурихата, дернув веревку, чтобы подтолкнуть замерших было покойников.  
Окинув взглядом процессию, Куроко едва заметно нахмурился.  
\- Поступило новое распоряжение, и теперь новичков сопровождают два демона? – спросил он, склонив голову к плечу.  
\- Нет, - Киеши улыбнулся и неловко почесал макушку, - у меня была свободная минутка, и я решил зайти, узнать как дела.  
Снежный демон удивленно приподнял брови.  
\- Киеши-сан волновался за тебя. Да и остальные тоже, - признался Фурихата.  
\- Почему?  
\- Новички из горячего ада все время крутятся возле тебя, они тебя не обижают, Куроко? – улыбаясь, поинтересовался Киеши.  
Куроко напрягся: каким бы добродушным не выглядел этот высокий демон, он был очень силен. И очень опасен. И занимал достаточно высокую должность в администрации ледяного ада, в котором жил Куроко.  
\- Нет, - мотнул головой снежный демон, - не обижают. Они сильные, но… на самом деле довольно безобидные.  
\- Это ты так думаешь, Куроко, - неожиданно проговорил Фурихата, - я поспрашивал о них других демонов из горячих адов, и их никто не считает безобидными.   
\- Если бы они были опасны, им не позволили бы работать здесь, - возразил Куроко.  
\- Ну… это конечно так, но ты же знаешь, что демоны из горячих адов плохо переносят наш климат, - Киеши задумчиво нахмурился, - но кто-то из них должен здесь работать. А так как желающих обычно нет, ненормальные, сами вызвавшиеся, быстро получили одобрение. Никто особенно тщательно не проверял, насколько они опасны. Хотя, конечно, ты прав, и в случае необходимости мы с ними справимся. А их начальство в горячем аду еще и добавит сверху. Я спрашивал про другое, Куроко.  
К счастью, уточнять снежному демону не пришлось, потому что со стороны поселка послышался громкий крик, и обернувшиеся демоны увидели двух мчавшихся к ним чужаков. Точнее, уже не совсем чужаков.  
\- И правда новички, - довольно выдохнул Аомине, останавливаясь почти вплотную к Куроко и запуская ладонь в голубые волосы.  
\- Ты еще не начинал? – спросил Кагами, чьи руки были заняты какими-то пакетами.  
Куроко мотнул головой, уходя от прикосновения, и ответил:  
\- Нет, не начинал. Что вы здесь делаете? Разве у вас нет работы?  
\- Утром нас вызвали в горячий ад на совещание, - пожал плечами Аомине.  
\- А сейчас у нас обед, - добавил Кагами, выуживая какой-то бутерброд из пакета и сразу откусывая от него едва ли не половину.  
\- В здании администрации очень хорошая столовая. И готовят там вкусно, - заметил Киеши, окидывая демонов любопытным взглядом.  
\- Мы слышали, что пригнали новичков, - возразил Аомине, - а мне нравится смотреть, как Куроко их замораживает.  
\- Ага, - жуя, кивнул Кагами, - я тут подумал, а если начинать не с ног?   
\- Если я не заморожу им ноги, они будут пытаться сбежать, - пояснил Куроко, старательно не глядя в сторону удивленно вскинувшего брови Киеши и встревоженного Фурихаты.  
\- И если заморозить верхнюю половину тела, она перевесит нижнюю, и они перекинутся, - нахмурился Аомине, - хотя… это, наверное, даже неплохо.  
\- Можно их еще попинать в таком состоянии. С какого-нибудь склона, - предложил красноволосый демон.  
\- Нет! Это не пытка, это только подготовка. И мы делаем все как можно быстрее и с наименьшей возней! – отрезал Куроко, отходя в сторону и кивком прося у опасливо косящегося в сторону двух высоких демоном Фурихаты веревку.  
\- Какие, однако, в горячем аду кровожадные демоны, - усмехнулся Киеши, - мне вот никогда не приходили в голову такие идеи. И что интересного в том, как Куроко замораживает покойников?  
Занятый работой снежный демон не успел вовремя отреагировать на этот вопрос, а потом едва не выронил веревку, услышав ответ.  
\- Ну… он всегда такой невозмутимый и милый.  
\- И может удержать такую толпу, хотя сам выглядит так, как будто вот-вот сломается от легкого тычка.  
\- И лед, который он создает, не тает столетия. Это круто, - добавил Кагами, откусывая от следующего бутерброда.  
\- Хотя с дубинкой он обращается по-прежнему плохо. Наверное, стоило бы потренироваться, хотя… не похоже, что у него хватит силы замахнуться, как следует. И впрямь снеж…  
\- Вон! – неожиданно рявкнул потерявший терпение снежный демон, - иначе я месяц вас на порог не пущу!   
\- Куроко, ты что обиделся?  
\- Вон, я сказал! И сегодня, чтобы я вас больше не видел! И не слышал, иначе отморожу пальцы, и тогда будет сложно удержать дубинки.  
Не спуская взбешенного взгляда с двух демонов, он приоткрыл губы и послал слабый ледяной поток в их сторону.  
\- Ладно-ладно, успокойся, снежинка, - хмыкнул Аомине, отскакивая прочь и поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.  
\- Не знал, что ты умеешь злиться. Тебе идет, - довольно ухмыльнулся Кагами и последовал за спутником.  
Когда демоны из горячего ада достаточно удалились, Куроко вновь вернулся к работе, от злости случайно заморозив даже тех покойников, кто пытался сбежать, воспользовавшись суматохой.  
\- О, не знал, что ты так можешь, - удивился Киеши, глянув на покрытый свежим льдом участок.  
\- Могу, - нехотя кивнул Куроко, - но это неудобно, если беглецы отбегут далеко, то могут освободиться, пока я до них доберусь. Лучше, когда они стоят рядом.  
\- Куроко, они…, - неуверенно начал Фурихата, но снежный демон его перебил.  
\- Не обращай на них внимания. Они просто болваны.  
\- Но…  
На этот раз взволнованного демона с янтарными глазами перебил Киеши:  
\- И правда забавные. Хотя они правы, то, как ты управляешься со льдом и покойниками действительно интересно. Пойдем Фурихата, у нас еще куча бумажной работы, а Куроко уже почти закончил, один бедолага всего остался. И тот наполовину заморожен.  
\- Но, Киеши-сан, а как же демоны из горячего ада?  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, что если они будут сильно докучать Куроко, то он скажет нам об этом. Или разберется сам, - и, хлопнув своего более низкого спутника по плечу, демон направился прочь, размышляя вслух, - надо же, никогда не задумывался, что снежные демоны похожи на ледяные или снежные статуи. Или милые снежинки.  
Куроко почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки от стыда, и тяжело вздохнул: Аомине придется ответить за это дурацкое прозвище. А Кагами за «милого». Киеши конечно болтать не будет, но Фурихата точно перескажет сегодняшний разговор. И вовсе не из злости, а лишь наивно желая ему помочь. А ведь итак на него подозрительно косятся с тех пор, как в их администрации появились демоны из горячего ада…  
Покачав головой, снежный демон вновь принялся за работу, обдумывая планы мести своим глуповатым и излишне болтливым демонам.


End file.
